Logan's Birthday Surprise
by PyramidHead2012
Summary: Kurt is asked by Professor X to plan Logan's birthday party and he aims to make it the best party ever. But will Logan enjoy it? LOGURT. Rated M for future sex scene.
1. Tag and the Offer

It was a rainy April morning at the Xavier Institute. The X-Kids just got done with an early morning training exercise with Logan, who was sitting in the kitchen, drinking coffee and reading the paper. "Mister Logan!" Logan jumped slightly as Kitty shouted at him. "What is it Half Pint?" he growled out. "It's Kurt!" she said, sounding panicked "He's outside! He's just, like, sitting on the fountain in the middle of, like, a thunderstorm!" Logan pushed passed the girl to the front door. " He saw, just as Kitty described, Kurt sitting on the fountain. "What cha' doin' out here, Elf?" he asked, walking up to the fuzzy mutant. Kurt didn't respond. Logan's ear twitched as he heard music coming from the kid's headphones.

"All the things I still remember, summer never looked the same. Years go by and time just seems to fly, but the memories remain. In the middle of September we still play out in the rain, nothing to loose but everything to gain. Reflecting now how things could've been, it was worth it in the end."

Logan smirked. The song was fitting. It was a rainy day and all the memories he had still remained. He took one the ear pieces out of Kurt's ear and put it in his own, listening. Kurt looked over to the older man, slightly shocked. "L-Logan?!" The self defense instructor smiled at the teen. "Hey Elf." Kurt smiled. The two sat in a comfrotable silence for a while until Kurt spoke again. "Hey Logan?"

"Hm?"

Kurt grinned mischievously at Logan. "Wanna play tag~?" Logan smirked back at the teen. "Why not?" he purred. Kurt instantly teleported away. Logan sniffed the air, trying to catch a wiff of sulfur. Of course the rain washed away most of the smells he was searching for. "Tag! You're it!" The older jumped as Kurt tagged his shoulder. He growled and ran toward the teen. Kurt smirked and bamfed away before Logan could get him. He landed safely in a nearby tree, giggling to himself. "Kurt." The boy nearly fell out of the tree as the professor began talking to him. "Ja? Vas is it professor?" he asked.

"I need to speak with you in my office. This concerns an incident at school."

Kurt's eyes widened. What incident? What did he do this time? He quickly teleported into the professors office, leaving Logan in the rain. "Kurt, please sit down." The fuzzy teen nervously obeyed "Vhat did I do now?" Xavier smiled. "You didn't do anything Kurt." he explained. "I just need to get you in here quickly." Kurt looked at him confused. "Vhat for?" Xavier chuckled. "You see Kurt, Logan's birthday is in six days. And I want you to plan a party for him." Kurt smiled and jumped in his seat excitedly. "I vould be honored!" He exclaimed running to the door. "But Kurt!"

"Ja?"

"Don't say anything to Logan about it."

Kurt nodded before teleporting into the kitchen. He instantly regretted it. There he saw Scott and Jean making out. "Get a room you two!" he shouted, blushing. Jean quickly pulled away from her boyfriend, also blushing. "Go away Kurt." Scott said threateningly "We were here first."

"That may be Shades, but people eat in here."

Kurt turned around to see a soaking wet Logan. Scott glared at the two. "Come on Jean. Let's get out of here." he said grabbing her hand. She pulled out of his grasp. "I'm staying in here." she said bluntly. Scott threw his hands up in defeat as he walked out. "Sorry if that made you guys uncomfortable." Logan shrugged. "I've walked in on worse." he said sitting down. Kurt dug around in the freezer for his ice cream. "Oh by the way," Logan began. "Why'd you ditch me outside, Elf?" Kurt chuckled. "Sorry about that." he said. "But ze professor asked me to come to his office. It vas about my extra curricular activities." Logan narrowed his eyes. "You're lyin'." he said. Kurt gulped nervously. Luckily he was saved by his sister. "C'mon Fuzzy!" she said, dragging him away. "We got things to do." Kurt waved sheepishly as he was dragged out the kitchen. This was going to be a fun six days.


	2. Venting and Tears

Kurt smiled to himself as he wrote on a piece of paper what he wanted to do for Logan's party. He decided to make it simple. Nothing to extravigant. Maybe a balloon here and there, a little bit of punch, some snacks and pizza for the students. He knew Logan wouldn't want something crazy. Hell he probably didn't even want a party. Kurt deflated at this thought. What if Logan got mad? what if Logan got mad at Kurt?! Kurt flopped down on his bed felt himself nearly crying. He jumped as someone knocked on the door. "Elf?" came the voice on the other side of the door. Kurt scrambled to cover up his plans and wipe his face. "Ja?" There was a pause. Then Logan's voice came again, this time with what sounded like a choked sob. "Could I come in?" he asked. Kurt opened the door for his instructor, who quickly came in. "A-are you alright, Logan?" The older man, who had sat down on the bed, pulled Kurt into his lap and began to cry into his chest. Kurt sat there, shocked.

Logan was crying. "V-vas wrong, liebe?" he asked. At that moment he thankful Logan didn't understand a lick of German. Logan laughed a little. "I hate Scott. That's all." he said. "I'm not sad or anything, kid. I'm just..."

"Pissed?"

Logan laughed. "Yeah. That's right, Elf. Pissed." Kurt began playing with the older man's hair. Logan purred quietly. He honestly hated to be pet. The only person he made an exception for was Kurt, who for whatever reason wanted to play with his messy black hair. Kurt smiled as he listened to Logan's purring. It's was adorable. "Hey, Logan?" The older man grunted, questioningly. "Vhat do you vant for your birthday?" Logan shrugged. He honestly didn't know. He wanted to tell the kid he wanted him, but he had no idea how he'd react. "Hmm, maybe some German beer." he said instead. Kurt laughed. "You're lucky I'm old enough to buy it." he stated, gently braiding the older man's hair. Logan's purring grew louder. "Ya keep playin' with my hair Elf, I'll end up fallin' asleep~." he said with a conent sigh. Kurt chuckled. "Felling any better? Not that I mind having you hold me but I've got homework to do."

Logan pouted. "Can I at least stay in here?" Kurt looked down at his teacher with an unamused glare. "I'll take that as a 'no'." Logan said letting Kurt slide out of his lap. "Se ya in the mornin'."


	3. Thoughts on Jeanie and Confession

Logan sat up in bed at about midnight, thinking about his birthday in five days. He knew Sabretooth would show up. Uninvited. He'd likely kill someone. It'd likely be Kurt. Logan sat up rapidly. He wouldn't let that happen. He got up and quietly walked down the hall to Kurt's room. He drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door. He waited moment before he heard Kurt speak. "Whozat?"

"Logan."

Logan heard a loud 'bamf' then the jingling of the chain lock before the door opened. "V-vas are you doing up?" he asked. 'And doing at my bedroom door?' Logan sighed. "I need to talk to ya, kid." Kurt nodded and stepped aside to let the older mutant in. Logan walked over to the window seat as Kurt closed the door. "So vhat was it you vanted to talk about, mein freund?" Logan sat down and motioned for the younger to sit next to him. Kurt did as he was instructed and waited for the feral to speak. The two sat in an almost awkward silence for a good ten minuets before the older man spoke. "I think Sabretooth may come after you." he stated, rather bluntly. Kurt stared, confused, but waited for an explination. "Every year on my birthday, he's come after the ones I care about." he explained. "And for all I know, he's going to come after you."

Kurt wiated for Logan to say more, but the older mutant seemed finished. He took this chance to speak up. "Vhy me?" he questioned. " Vhy not Jean? N-not that I vould vant her to get hurt or anything but,..." But what? He couldn't say that. He'd noticed that since Jean turned eighteen, Logan eyed her. Jean seemed to flirt with the man too. Of course he wanted something bad to happen to Jean. She was flirting with his man. Wait, did he just think that?! Logan wasn't his. Never would be. He needed to get used to that. Still, he couldn't help but hate Jean for her constant advances. He couldn't help but be jealous of her. She was every man's dream. Even a gay guy would fall head over heels in love with her.

He knew Jean didn't like him too much anymore either. She'd read his mind. She'd even confronted him about it. "If you so much as look at Logan wrong, I will have you believing you're a six year girl for the rest of your life. Logan is mine, and out of your league." Her threat meant nothing to the fuzzy teen. She was only flirting with Logan, who was practicly the empitome of man, to make Scott jealous. It wasn't really working, but she still did it. It made him sick.

Logan noticed Kurt was thinking baout something by the way his tail swayed behind him. He soon found himself thinking. He knew that Kurt was lying when he said he didn't want anything bad to happen to Jean. He could smell it. He could smell the jealousy the rolled off the boy in waves. He knew the kid liked him. He also knew that Jean was flirting with him. She had mentioned not long ago that she'd noticed him 'groping her with his eyes'. He scoffed at the notionality. He only looked at her because he smelled something odd about her. Her pharamones were off. At first he had just brushed it off as typical teenage arousal or couriosity. But her flirting bcame more persistant. He'd asked Kitty about it. She said Jean was just trying to make Scott jealous seeing as flirting with Duncan didn't seem to work.

He did his best to ignore the girl but she just would not leave him alone. He had done everything in his power to get her to stop. He'd even yelled at her in front of the professor. "Cut it out, Red! Stop flirtin' with me! It ain't gonna make Shades jealous. And it ain't gonna get ya in my pants!" Charles had apparently spoken to the firey red-head afterwards but, of course, it didn't seem to have any effect. She still flirted with him.

"Logan..."

Logan jumped as Kurt spoke to him. "Yea? What is it, Elf?" Kurt looked down. "Do you have feelings for Jean?" Logan's widened in shock for a moment. How could Kurt think that? How could he think he actually liked a girl who was not only a good sixty years younger than him, a the least, but who had called him a wild animal on more than one occaision? The most he could say was that he tolerated the girl. And that was being nice about it. "Elf," Kurt looked at the older man with sad eyes. "I bearly tolerate her. I love someone else anyways." He smiled. "And that person is the love of my life. He is kind, comassionete, and is always smiling, even when he's having bad day.

"He seems to do everything in his power to make me smile or laugh." Kurt smiled a little. He was glad Logan found someone. "Kurt..."

"Hm?"

"You wanna know who this person is?"

Kurt didn't really want to but, if it made Logan happy to get it out there, he'd let him. He nodded. "Sure. " he said. Logan cupped Kurt's face. "It's you, Elf." he said, kissing his love's forehead. "I love you, darlin'." Kurt threw his arms around the older man in joy. " I love you too, Logan." Logan smiled as he carried the smaller to the bed. "Get some sleep, kid." he said laying the boy down on the red comforter. "Could you stay in here? Please?" Logan sighed, but smiled. "Scoot over, Liebling." Kurt gaped. "You know german?!"

"Only a little. Now go to sleep."


	4. Of Nightmares, Rain, and Cake

Tomorrow was Logan's birthday. Kurt was excited to throw a party for his boyfriend. But he was also nervous. Logan's warning still rang loud and clear in his pointy ears. Everytime he thought about it, he'd shake it off and think about his guest list. Jean was the only one not invited, per Kurt's request. Kurt was sitting in his widow seat, reading a book when Logan walked in. "Mien Gott!" he shouted. "Logan! Vhat if I had been jerking off?!" Without missing a beat, Logan replied with, "I'd 'ave closed the door and joined ya." Logan smirked making his younger lover blush. "Logan, you know I don't want to have sex until I'm eighteen." the fuzzy teen scolded. Logan smiled and lifted the boy into his arms, holding brideal style. "I know."

Logan sat down on the window seat, keeping a tight grip on the elf in his lap. He smile quickle left his face when he heard Kurt groan. He noticed the boy holding his head, as though he were in pain. "Elf?" Kurt looked up and smiled. "It's nothing." he said. "There's a storm coming in and the pressure gives me headaches." Logan nodded, petting the boy's head. Kurt sighed contently. He loved to be pet. Even if he did deny it a lot. The two sat in silence and watched as the rain began to fall against the window pane. The sound was comforting. It made them tired. Kurt yawned. Maybe a good Friday nap wouldn't hurt. Logan seemed to understand this and carried his lover to the bed and layed him down before curling up under the blanket with the teen himself. "G'night kid."

"Gutt nacht, liebling."

_Running. Crying. The shouts. The insults. The angry people. He runs to his house across the river. They still follow. His mother runs to him and pulls him into a loving embrace. His father steps between them and the towns folk. "Sarah, get Kurt and Stefan inside." he says. More crying. This time from his mother. "Mother, why do you cry?" She smiles at her adopted son. "I cry because I worry about you, my son." Fire. Fire engulfs the house. His mother fades. In her place was the towns people. "I-I'm sorry!" he cries. "I-I cannot help my appearance!" They don't respond. They throw rocks at him. One boy shoots at him with a gun. Stefan. His own brother. "This is for stealing my mother from me, demon!"_

"Kurt. Kurt! Come on Elf! Wake up!" Kurt jerkd awake and into the waiting arms of his lover. Logan wrapped his arms around the shaking form in his arms. Kurt gripped the feral man's shirt and began to cry hystaricly. It was silent for a few moments, the only sounds were Kurt's crying and Logan's soft reassurances. "Es geht. Es geht." Kurt smiled weakly. The german rolling off Logan's tongue gave him a bit of comfort. "Elf, I ain't gonna make you tell me what you were dreamin' about but, I want you to know if you do wanna talk," Logan took Kurt's face in his hands. "I'm right here. I'm never leaving you. And I'll do anything in my power to keep you from gettin' hurt." The fuzzy teen smiled. Hearing Logan say that made him feel secure. The jumped at the sudden scream from down the hall.

Kitt phased through the wall with Evan, Scott, Jean, and Rogue in tow. "Mister Logan! Sabertooth is, like, in the masion!" she said, franticly. A loud roar broke through the halls and echoed. The door was kicked open. Logan was up in an instant, claws unsheathed. When Sabertooth was in view, Logan pounced. The blonde easily kicked the smaller aside and went straight for Kurt. "Oh lookie here, Runt. You get to watch as I kill your lover here~." he stated, a maniacle grin plastered on his face. Kurt stared up at the man in fear. "No!" Sabertooth looked over his shoulder at the younger feral. "What was that?" he asked with mock couriosity. "Don't hurt him. Please, Victor. Don't hurt him. He's all I've got left." Sabertooth stared in shock. Not only was Logan begging for the life of his lover, but he had actually called him by his name. Logan hung his head and hiccuped. Sabertooth's facial expression softened as Logan cried.

Jean knelt down to try and comfort the weeping man but he pushed her away. Sabertooth bit his lip as he knelt in front of his rival. "Listen Runt. I'll let it slide this year," he said, pulling the other into a hug. "But I won't be so leaniant next year." Logan sat there in a state of shock. "V-Victor?"

"Hm?"

"You wanna stick around for my birthday?"

The blonde feral shrugged. "I guess... Only if there's cake." Kurt smiled a little. "I bought a cake for Logan. I guess you could have a peice." Sabertooth smiled broadly as he released Logan. "Yup. I'm stayin'."


End file.
